


Red Shift

by enjoying



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Seven Deadly Sins, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjoying/pseuds/enjoying





	Red Shift

"Lucky number seven," she thinks to herself as the fallen angel in front of her grabs her chin to direct her look towards him again.

"They all used to be human, just like you," Lucifer says, "You all were the first to come, so you all have an important role."

"What is that?" Heejin asks, anger slowly making her cheeks feel red, her fists clenched at her side.

"We're the seven deadly sins," someone chimes in, confidence and pride radiating off of her, her blonde hair falling effortlessly around her. "We're going to start recruiting more into Hell."

"I don't want to, I don't want to be here," Heejin says, raising her voice at the dark entity in front of her, "This is a dream, I'll be back home and I'll be away from all of you." She yells, tears brimming in her eyes and she looks around the people circling her.

"You don't have a choice, sweetheart," Lucifer says, "You've arrived in Hell and you're now reborn as Wrath. You'll join the other Sins and become one. You're joining us."

"Don't make this harder than it should be, it's not as much work as you would think it is." Heejin spun around and was met with a quiet, dark-haired girl, smiling at her gently, suddenly calming Heejin. "You'll be fine."

And just like that, Heejin joined the seven deadly sins- Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Envy, Pride, and now Wrath.


End file.
